El ángel que soñaste
by Cris.P.C
Summary: "Sus ojos… Cuando se clavaron en los tuyos, el tiempo dejó de existir para siempre y la razón te abandonó como una amiga veleidosa." Este fic es el punto vista de Esme de la historia "La bella joven de ayer", de Asura Aoi. Ganador del primer puesto del reto de aniversario "Mi pareja perfecta" del foro Sol de Medianoche.


**Disclaimer** : _La Saga Crepúsculo_ ( _The Twilight Saga_ ) y todas sus escenas, personajes, etc., así como las películas basadas en ellos, incluyendo la banda sonora, etc., pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (Stephenie Meyer, etc.). Escribiendo este fic no pretendo otra cosa que entretener, sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa en el Reto de Aniversario "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Este fic es el punto de vista de Esme del fic de Carlisle y Esme _**La bella joven de ayer**_ de **Asura Aoi**. Escribiendo este fic no pretendo agenciarme sus ideas ni mucho menos, al contrario, me encantaría que la gente conociera su fic, porque es fantástico, y creo que merece mucho más reconocimiento. Publicando este fic en este reto solo pretendo saber qué opina la gente de mi versión a través de los ojos de Esme, que es completamente mía, a pesar de conservar algunas frases de la original, y al mismo tiempo pretendo dar a conocer el fic _La bella joven de ayer_. No obstante, si alguien considera esto alguna forma de plagio a pesar de haber citado a la autora de la idea original, le pido por favor que me lo comunique, aunque yo considero que más bien este es un fic de otro fic.

* * *

 **El ángel que soñaste**

El dolor lacerante la golpeaba sin piedad, una y otra vez. No podía moverse del suelo, dónde se había quedado clavada, como una muñeca rota y desmadejada. Los gritos de su madre le resonaban en los oídos.

—¡Esme Anne Platt, ¿qué te he dicho y repetido una y mil veces? "No trepes al árbol, un día te harás daño, te vas a caer, te vas a caer…" ¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije!

Sí, Esme, tú madre te lo había repetido muchas veces, hasta la saciedad, como un loro que repite sin cesar lo que oye, sin tener ni idea de su verdadero significado.

Ella no entendía el placer que te producía trepar ese hermoso roble, que a tus ojos de chiquilla de dieciséis años se te antojaba tan grande y alto, pero a la vez tan maravilloso. Nunca tuviste miedo de alcanzar sus más altas ramas, pues sabías que arriba te esperaban la paz imperturbable y la admirable vista del campo que se extendía ante tus ojos. Ése era el premio, la recompensa que anhelabas trepando por las ramas y que te impulsaba siempre cada vez más arriba, hasta alcanzar un lugar elevado y confortable donde admirar la preciosa vista, disfrutar de la paz y quizás también de la lectura de un buen libro, el mejor de todos los compañeros...

Pues en ningún otro sitio la lectura te resultaba tan gozosa. La paz de las alturas garantizaba eso.

Y eso es lo que te proponías hacer cuando tu pie se enredó en las largas faldas de tu incómodo vestido, el tipo preferido de tu madre aunque no el tuyo.

Lo siguiente que supiste es que estabas tendida en el duro suelo.

—La pierna… —gemiste como un pobre animal herido, mirando tu extremidad, que formaba un ángulo extraño, imposible—. Mamá, me duele mucho—acertaste a decir. El dolor te consumía. Pero no sentías miedo. Sólo había dolor.

—Ah, ¡¿ves?! ¡Seguro que te la has roto! ¡Te está bien empleado, por desobediente!

—Lo siento—fue lo único que pudo escapar de tus labios, pues las lágrimas de dolor a punto de salir de tus ojos ahogaban tu voz. Tu madre siempre te hacía sentir infantil y estúpida. Tal vez lo eras…

Pero puede que tu voz ahogada y quebrada por las cuchilladas de dolor en la pierna la conmoviera lo suficiente como para hacerte llegar hasta el hospital más próximo, pues lo siguiente que sentiste entre la bruma del dolor fue que te levantaban, seguramente tu padre, alertado por los gritos de tu madre, y tan enfadado contigo como ella.

Nunca supiste lo que duró aquel tortuoso viaje de la granja a la ciudad, sólo que deseabas que terminara. Que el insistente dolor cesara. No les veías final, pero este llegó.

Terminó el viaje, te colocaron en una camilla y te metieron en una sala. Tu aún regañona madre te acompañó mientras esperabais al doctor.

Y cuando este llegó, y oíste su voz, el dolor cesó, como cuando alguien cierra una puerta y el frío glacial deja de entrar, y por fin puedes entrar en calor. Como cuando se corta una hemorragia y se cosen las heridas. Como cuando se encuentra el alivio tras el sufrimiento.

—Buenas tardes.

Lo primero que pensaste fue que un sonido tan hermoso no podía ser real. Era suave y dulce, embriagador, como el más delicado aroma; perfecto como la mejor sinfonía musical. Pero ni la más bella melodía compuesta por el más habilidoso de los ángeles del Cielo podía comparársele.

Y hablando de ángeles…

Cuando alzaste el rostro, tímida pero deseosa a la vez de ver el del dueño de aquella gloriosa voz, te encontraste con otro cuya incomparable hermosura no era de este mundo. No podía serlo.

Las palabras "joven y hermoso hasta límites imposibles, inexistentes" no eran suficientes, ni por asomo, para describirlo. Parecía esculpido por el mismísimo Dios, facción a facción, detalle a detalle. Todo en él era absolutamente perfecto. Sin excesos, sin carencias. Ninguna, por ninguna parte. Todo en su justa medida, en su justa proporción, todo...

Su cabello era dorado, tan brillante que oscurecía al mismo Sol, al igual que sus ojos, a los cuales todo el brillo de todo el oro del mundo no podía comparársele.

Sus ojos… Cuando se clavaron en los tuyos, el tiempo dejó de existir para siempre y la razón te abandonó como una amiga veleidosa. El dolor… ¿qué era el dolor? Solo una simple palabra, un simple término, vacío ya de significado pues también había dejado de existir para ti.

Aquel ser era _divino_.

Y supiste que era un ángel. Tenía que serlo.

—Soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen—. Su voz otra vez… qué placer escucharla… y su nombre… ya sabías su nombre… _Carlisle Cullen… Carlisle…_ Para ti ya no habría otro nombre más hermoso. ¿Qué significaría? Era pura armonía… Deseaste más que nada que hablara otra vez y él, como si lo supiera, continuó:

—Seré tu doctor está vez, ¿qué es lo que te ha sucedido, joven?

¿Sucederte? ¿Qué te había sucedido, aparte de que el más hermoso ángel vestido de doctor había bajado del cielo y estaba frente a ti, ahuyentando a tu razón, que no parecía tener la más mínima intención de volver?

Oh, sí, la pierna… Bajaste la vista, avergonzada de tus últimos pensamientos, notando que tus mejillas aumentaban de temperatura instadas por tu bochorno. Deseaste que no se tiñeran de rojo, pero, por supuesto, te delataron.

—Pero qué no le ha sucedido, esa sería la pregunta correcta—respondió tu madre con su tono enfadado de siempre—. Me ha desobedecido, le dije una y mil veces que no trepara a ese árbol, finalmente ha ocurrido lo que le he dicho.

La vergüenza y el bochorno se unieron para abofetearte con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Qué iba a pensar aquel hermoso doctor, aquel deslumbrante ángel con bata blanca inmaculada, de ti? Seguramente que eras una mocosa desobediente, terca y alocada que sólo causaba problemas. Solo a ti podría ocurrirte la desgracia horrible de que te humillaran delante del más perfecto de los seres jamás vistos bajo tus ojos.

— ¿Así que has escalado un árbol?—El alivio te inundó a raudales cuando escuchaste su perfecta voz otra vez. No era acusadora, ni reprobatoria. Era dulce y amable, como la más cariñosa melodía. Hasta diríase admirada. Admirada de que aquella jovencita hubiera tenido el valor de escalar un árbol. La verdad es que no conocías a ninguna otra chica que lo hiciera. Aún abochornada, no te atreviste a alzar la mirada, pero una sonrisa se abrió paso entre tus labios al escucharle.

—Déjame echarle un vistazo a tu pierna—añadió aquel ser angelical.

Se acercó y posó sobre tu pierna desmadejada sus dedos, blancos como la nieve recién caída y aún más fríos que ella, pero este detalle perdía toda importancia ante su suavidad y el gran cuidado y dulzura con las que examinaba tu quebrada extremidad. Podías estar así para siempre… sintiendo sus dedos sobre tu piel. Sin embargo, no pudiste evitar dejar escapar un gemido y fruncir el ceño cuando sus dedos encontraron el punto concreto del cual procedía el dolor.

—No tienes mucho, pequeña—diagnosticó el Dr. Cullen con ternura—. Sólo una pequeña fractura de pierna, sólo yeso un par de días y estarás como nueva.

Más que esas buenas noticias para tu pierna, fue la sonrisa que te dirigió, la más amable y cariñosa, la más blanca y resplandeciente, la más bella entre las bellas, capaz de apagar las estrellas y ensombrecer la Luna, la que te hizo sonreírle también como la joven más feliz de la Tierra.

El mágico momento fue interrumpido por tu madre.

—¿Un par de días, doctor? ¿No es mucho?—gesticuló asustada.

—Al contrario, creo que son pocos.

Sí, por supuesto que eran pocos, eran muy pocos para verle otra vez. Sentías que no querías marcharte nunca de allí, sólo deseabas permanecer allí sentada, buceando perdida en la profundidad de aquellos orbes de oro. Jamás habías visto nada más extraño y admirable. Nada más hermoso. Pero no había solo hermosura en ellos. También viste bondad y compasión. Mucha, más de la que habías visto jamás en ojos humanos. Aquellos dos pozos profundos te hechizaron, al igual que el resto de su divino ser, y pese a no haberlo experimentado nunca antes, puede que debido justamente a eso, pues jamás sentiste nada igual por nadie, supiste que estabas enamorada de aquel ángel.

—Debo marcharme —afirmó él—, las enfermeras vendrán a colocar las vendas y el yeso.

 _¡No!_ quisiste gritar desesperada. _¡No te vayas! ¡Llévame contigo!_

Pero ¿qué tonterías estabas pensando? ¿Cómo se atrevían aquellas palabras siquiera a cruzar tu mente? Era tu doctor, no un príncipe de cuento de hadas que fuera a recogerte con su caballo blanco, ni un ángel que fuera a llevarte volando al Cielo. Pero esto te resististe a creerlo. Para ti él siempre sería tu ángel. Aunque se hubiera marchado, dejándote con tu profundo amor recién nacido al cual el dolor no tardó nada en aprisionar.

 **o)O(o**

La pierna sanó perfectamente, pero no así tu corazón, marcado para siempre con tan despiadado amor. Un amor por un ser divino al que sabías con certeza completamente inalcanzable. Él era un doctor angelical, muy joven pero a la vez muy mayor para una chiquilla de dieciséis años como tú. Una simple muchacha de campo, ¿cómo iba él jamás a fijarse en ti siquiera? Solo fue amable contigo y nada más.

Sin embargo, tu capacidad de amar era enorme, y tu gran amor te cegaba, y no podías dejar de imaginar cómo sería la vida junto a él. Imaginaste tu mano enterrada en la suya, sus labios en los tuyos, el sabor de su piel, encerrada en su abrazo. Te viste vestida de blanco a su lado en una boda mágica, luego en una perfecta luna de miel, y luego en una casa hermosa, dándole un beso cuando volvía de trabajar para sentarse a la mesa con vuestros cinco preciosos hijos.

Lo viste todo, tan real que casi podías sentirlo, y tu esperanza crecía con la ilusión y el engaño que, no querías admitir, irremediablemente te llevaría al dolor.

Feliz, sin embargo, con tus ensoñaciones, no podías sospechar que tu destino ya estaba sellado en un trato entre tus padres y los Evenson.

 **o)O(o**

Llegó el día señalado y estabas preciosa, jamás luciste más hermosa, todos lo decían y sabías que era verdad. Pero también sabías que esa hermosura creada por el atuendo blanco reluciente de novia y la falsa felicidad que querías mostrar era sólo una endeble fachada que caía cada vez que te dejaban a solas y rompías a llorar. Dios, jamás lloraste tales ríos y mares enteros como la noche anterior al día de tu boda. _Tu boda_. El que debía ser el día más feliz de tu vida, aquel con el que toda mujer soñaba, brillante, alegre, romántico y perfecto, la puerta dorada a la vida llena de eterna felicidad con el ser amado. Pero no era así. Era un día nublado, triste, gris y lleno de desesperanza. Porque no ibas a casarte con tu ser amado, sino con un completo desconocido cuyos fríos ojos oscuros te hacían estremecer de repulsión. ¿Podrían tus padres haber encontrado un ser más opuesto al ángel que soñaste, al ser al que amabas tan desesperadamente, el doctor Carlisle Cullen? Lo dudabas. No era solo su aspecto, era su actitud, su halo, su _aura_ … Desprendía algo oscuro que no querías conocer. Sabías perfectamente que el doctor Cullen también era prácticamente un desconocido, pero su aura era _tan distinta_ … desprendía luz y calidez… En la de Charles Evenson sólo sentías oscuridad y frío. _Mucha oscuridad y mucho frío_.

Pero no podías hacer nada para detener aquello. Tu voluntad estaba anulada. El trato estaba cerrado. Los preparativos hechos. Las invitaciones enviadas…

Las invitaciones… sabías que tu madre _le había invitado_ en agradecimiento por el trato tan atento y agradable que te había dado en el hospital. Te preguntabas si él acudiría. Le rogabas a Dios que sí… querías verlo por última vez, ver su cabello dorado, su rostro de ángel con orbes de Sol, y grabarlo aún más firmemente en tu memoria, aunque sabías que ya permanecería ahí para siempre jamás. Nadie podría borrar la huella indeleble que había dejado en ti. Tampoco tu desesperado amor por él. _Jamás_.

 **o)O(o**

Tuviste suerte, y allí estaba el único ser al que amabas. En tu boda. La boda que debía ser la vuestra. Pero no lo era, y eso te destrozaba por dentro más que nada. Le diste las gracias cuando te felicitó, intentando no sucumbir al dolor ante la crueldad de la situación. Procuraste fijar en tu mente su hermoso rostro y su amable mirada, para atesorarlos para siempre. El doctor se marchó pronto, y no volviste a verle. Para ti, ya solo existiría en tu recuerdo.

 **o)O(o**

Pronto descubriste que Charles Evenson era un ser de dos caras. Una era para los demás, para el resto de la familia y los amigos, en la que se mostraba amable, encantador y marido perfecto de su esposa. La otra era para ti, la que mostraba cuando caía la anterior máscara, creada por la hipocresía. Esa era su verdadera cara, la que te mostraba a ti. Aquello que tú siempre habías intuido en él desde que lo conociste, aquella frialdad y oscuridad, salió de la forma más horrible en la luna de miel, hasta tal punto que aquella se convirtió en una perfecta _luna de hiel_.

La noche de bodas ya fue una pesadilla. ¿Dónde estaban los suaves besos prometidos, las suaves caricias, _el amor_? No existieron para ti en tu noche de bodas. Solo hubo posesión y lujuria. Si tratabas de resistirte recibías un bofetón para asegurar tu obediencia. No pudiste hacer más que quedarte quieta, soportando el dolor, apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos fuertemente, hasta que acabó todo. Cuando por fin el monstruo se quedó satisfecho y se durmió, tus mejillas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas. Y así fue cada noche, día tras día, de tu vida de casada.

Una noche, no pudiendo soportar su proximidad por más tiempo, te levantaste silenciosamente par ano despertarle y saliste al balcón. Te secaste los ojos para poder contemplar las estrellas y la luna. Su brillo y deslumbrante belleza te hicieron recordar con gran tristeza al ángel que soñaste.

Habría sido tan diferente si tu marido hubiera sido él, ¿te imaginas? Un matrimonio sin duda perfecto… Serías amada profunda y tiernamente, haciendo honor a tu nombre, Esme, "amada" en francés antiguo; en lugar de ser tratada como una esclava inútil que sólo servía para la cama y para molestar.

Te trataría con suaves besos y tiernas sonrisas, en lugar de con gritos ensordecedores y bofetadas tan lacerantes como humillantes.

Te abrazaría con cariño y ternura, en lugar de darte un empujón con rabia y crueldad porque le estorbas.

Te diría cada día lo preciosa y maravillosa que eres y lo afortunado que es por tenerte, el más afortunado de todos; en lugar de insultarte con las peores blasfemias y espetarte que quien le mandaría casarse con una fulana inservible como tú.

¿Qué habías hecho para merecer esto?

Solo amar y desear a quien no era tu marido, sino el ángel que soñaste.

Y cuando tu marido, el monstruo sin corazón, te forzaba cada noche, espetándote que eras solo suya, tú lo rebatías mentalmente, pues sabías que ya te habías entregado en sueños a Carlisle mucho antes, tantas veces… Tú no pertenecías al monstruo, sino al ángel. Le pertenecías desde hacía mucho tiempo. Le habías regalado tu inocencia cada noche soñando con él. No importaba que el monstruo tomara tu cuerpo. Tu alma y tu esencia eran del ángel.

 **o)O(o**

Poco después supiste de la pequeña y hermosa criaturita que crecía lentamente en tu vientre, porque preocupada por los mareos y los vómitos tan constantes últimamente acudiste al doctor… El doctor… Cada vez que veías uno te acordabas de tu amado ángel, tu adorado Dr. Cullen… Carlisle… aunque, por supuesto, ninguno de ellos podía acercarse siquiera a compararse con tu ángel rubio de ojos dorados, bajado del mismo Cielo.

Ojalá el bebé que había en tu interior fuera suyo… Sí, deseaste que fuera hijo suyo, y no de Charles. Fruto de esas noches que soñaste entre sus brazos… Fruto de un amor real…

Pero era tu hijito, parte íntegra de ti, y lo querrías más que a tu propia vida, fuera de quien fuese.

Así decidiste que no permitirías que creciera junto a Charles en medio de esa espiral de crueldad y violencia, de duras palabras y aún más duros golpes, de miedo, angustia y dolor constantes. Jamás lo permitirías. Aquel monstruo escondido bajo piel humana que era Charles Evenson no tocaría a tu precioso hijo, tu preciosa criaturita creciente que habitaba en lo más profundo de tu ser. Lo mantendrías a salvo, costara lo que costara, a cualquier precio.

Sacaste fuerzas de flaqueza y reuniste todo tu valor y todo tu coraje, que creías ya perdido, para escapar.

Y lo conseguiste.

Pero aquella pequeña criaturita, aquel ser que por fin te había dado valor, fuerzas y esperanza, tú única razón para luchar, murió, se fue, y tu desdichado corazón se partió de forma irreparable, resquebrajado de tristeza, pena y dolor… Destrozado por tus desgracias y miserias. Ya nunca más lo tendrías entre tus brazos, nunca más sentirías sus suaves manitas entre las tuyas, nunca más verías la luz en sus maravillosos y profundos ojitos azules… Nunca, ya nunca lo verías crecer, jamás sabrías cómo habría sido su voz, pues no lo oirías hablar, ni reír, tampoco correr ni jugar alegre… Lo habías perdido. Para siempre. Como al ángel que soñaste.

El mundo se oscureció, se volvió aún más hostil y terrible si es que era posible, todo se volvió gris y frío, ya nada tenía sentido, cada latido de tu corazón maltrecho, cada soplo de aire fresco que inhalabas, no tenía utilidad ni razón de ser.

Todo se había ido. Lo que más amabas se había ido. Carlisle, tu bebé…

Estabas sola. Sola. Perdida. Abandonada. Olvidada. Para siempre.

La soledad, la tristeza, el dolor y la desesperación se abrazaron fuertemente y anidaron en tu corazón, sin intención de marcharse jamás.

¿Por qué seguir?

No había motivos.

Y entonces viste la salida, el fin, el desenlace, de forma tan sencilla y tan fácil que no podías creer que no hubiera acudido a tu mente antes. Ya no tenías nada más que hacer aquí. Todo había terminado para ti.

¿Por qué no terminar tú también?

Escapar… Ser libre…

 _Los acantilados…_

Un salto. Solo un salto y serías libre. Ya no habría nada, ni pena ni dolor…

Solo un salto, sería como empezar a volar, volar hacia la libertad, una libertad mayor de la que habías tenido jamás.

Solo un salto… y todo habría terminado.

Solo un salto…

Y la profunda desesperación se transformó en esperanza, que venció al miedo a la muerte cuando por fin te atreviste a darlo.

 **o)O(o**

Estás muerta.

Estás muerta.

Estás muerta.

 _Estoy muerta._

Todo había terminado.

 _Tenía_ que haber terminado.

Entonces, ¿por qué había vuelto el dolor, tu inseparable compañero de viaje, si aquel el que había sido tu viaje por la vida había terminado?

Y no era un dolor cualquiera. No era normal. No era posible.

Era fuego.

Como si te hubieran inyectado lava hirviente en las venas y esta se estuviera extendiendo por tu cuerpo sin piedad, arrasando todo a su paso. Gritaste y te retorciste, suplicando que parara el dolor…

Pero no paraba… Te dijiste que debías de estar en el Infierno, sufriendo tormentos eternos debido al pecado del suicidio… Tu vida pertenecía a Dios, no podías disponer de ella a tu gusto… Por eso debía haberte enviado al Infierno, a sufrir…

Sufrir…

Ese parecía ser tu único destino…

Dolor y sufrimiento eternos.

Pero entonces el dolor cesó, tan rápido como había empezado. Y te atreviste a abrir los ojos…

Los abriste y cerraste una y otra vez, temerosa de que fuera un sueño, una ilusión, un espejismo. Pero no.

 _Él_ estaba allí.

Tu memoria no le había hecho justicia en absoluto. Era ciento, miles, millones, infinitas veces más hermoso de cómo le recordabas. El cabello más dorado, a juego con los ojos, dos pozos profundos de oro líquido en los que te ahogarías tan gustosa, el rostro más perfecto, la mirada más bella, la sonrisa más hermosa… Estaba ahí. A tu lado. Tan cerca que podrías tocarlo.

El ángel que soñaste.

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Acaso habías salido del Infierno para entrar en el Paraíso?

Tenía que ser eso. ¿Quizás Dios había tenido compasión de ti, por ser una desdichada mujer, y había enviado a este hermoso ángel a buscarte?

Deberías estar aterrada. Atemorizada. Pero no.

 **o)O(o**

Día a día, sus palabras y acciones te daban la certeza de que él te quería. Pero no sabías cómo decirle que sentías lo mismo. Aunque al final no hizo falta. La fuerza del destino era demasiado fuerte. Y vosotros estabais predestinados. Un día os quedasteis a solas. Y ocurrió.

Él se acercó, como atraído por un imán, y te abrazó, te rodeó con sus brazos y te apretó contra su pecho, en el que te apoyaste, aspirando su maravilloso olor a Cielo, sintiendo paz y protección, más que en toda tu vida. Jamás te sentiste tan feliz, nunca.

—Perdóname, Esme…—te susurró al oído.

No lo entendías, ¿por qué se disculpaba? Te había dado una nueva vida, una segunda oportunidad. No tenía nada por lo que disculparse. De hecho, le estabas agradecida…

—Gracias, Carlisle… —respondiste, tratando de reconfortarlo, él era el ser que menos merecía sentirse triste y culpable. Te atreviste a cumplir un sueño anhelado hacía mucho tiempo y alzaste tu mano hasta su nuca, pasando después tus dedos por su dorado cabello, comprobando que era mucho más suave y sedoso de lo que habías imaginado. Sonreíste y le hablaste de nuevo:

—Me has dado la felicidad que deseaba.

¿Podía haber algo mejor, más maravilloso y perfecto? Lo supiste cuando él posó sus labios sobre los tuyos en el beso más suave y sublime.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperándote…—le susurraste.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo anhelé encontrarte…

Y supiste cuánto te deseaba y recordaste cuánto lo deseabas tú a él. Y todo encajó en su lugar cuando él te susurró el "te amo" más sincero jamás escuchado antes de besarte de nuevo con pasión y disponerse a hacerte conocer, por primera vez, el verdadero amor.

Sus dedos resbalando por tu piel y acariciando cada pulgada centímetro a centímetro era más de lo que podías soportar, pero deseabas que jamás parara, que recorriera todo tu cuerpo, cada parte, cada recoveco…

Cuando él se deslizó dentro de ti, todo estalló en pedazos en una desbordante ola mágica de placer que te elevó hasta el mismísimo Cielo y borró todo de tu mente. No podías recordar nada ni sentir nada que no fuera _él_ , con su cuerpo unido al tuyo hasta lo imposible. No podías recordar tu nombre, pero no te importaba, porque sólo querías proferir el suyo… _Carlisle_ … Aquella ola se extendió por cada pulgada, cada milímetro de tu cuerpo, cada fibra, cada nervio, como si una enorme descarga eléctrica te recorriera entera… te poseyera… _él_ te _poseía_ , y nadie más que él. Siempre serías entera y completamente _suya_. En medio del delirio del placer te preguntaste si el sentiría lo mismo y oh, cómo deseabas que así fuera… La respuesta te llegó cuando él te recordó tú nombre en un proferimiento que sonaba tan desesperado de placer como jubiloso… _Esme_ … era exactamente igual al que había escapado de tus labios tan solo unos segundos antes. Él sentía _lo mismo_ , y también era completamente tuyo, _tuyo_ , y jamás sería de nadie más. Podías sentirlo con cada fibra de tu ser en medio de esa _unión irrompible_ , esa unión que iba más allá de lo físico, una unión forjada por el más puro _amor_.

 **~ Fin ~**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Tenía este fic escrito desde hacía años, pero no me he decidido a publicarlo hasta ahora. Por favor, decidme vuestra opinión sobre él aunque sea en una palabra, porque significa el mundo para mí. Muchas gracias de nuevo.


End file.
